Paradise Lost
by Callista
Summary: Draco Malfoy tells the heartbreaking story of his one love and her downfall.Rated R for scenes of smut, violence, and rape.
1. PrologueThe Ascension of My Lover

Disclaimer: These characters were created by the genius of J.K.Rowling and in no way are my own. However, the plot of this story is completely my own and in no way another author's. Thank you for reading.

Author's Note: This story came to me one day, out of the blue, in my Psych. 12 class. The basis for the story is complete, however the story itself is still in the works. Forgive me in advance for any delays that may upset my readers. Through a series of journals written by Draco Malfoy, this story tells the tale of his love for a woman who needed nothing more than love and hate to conquer the world.

Paradise Lost by Callista

Prologue- The Ascension of My Lover

The world stared at her in silence as she ascended the glorious throne, set there, towering over the crowd, for her, and only her.

Tick. Tap Tap. Tick. Somewhere water was dripping silently, like a clock and its persistent rhythm. Tick Tap. Tap Tick.

Upon the platform, she turned, searching the crowd for approving faces, screaming inside her head for help. Blank dullness stared back. What had she done to these people? Had she known it was going to be this difficult... but she couldn't turn back now. She could feel the power pumping, beating, surging through her veins... like music.

She remembered piano lessons... "Now, honey, if you don't practice, you will never get better..." her mother's image loomed in her mind. Damn the woman, she had always been in her way, always pushed at her, always tried to make her perfect. She'd taken care of that problem...the bitch was gone now, gone forever.

As she looked at the crowd, she spotted her friends, and their families; her enemies, and their families. She shook her head, and broke the silence with her laugh, a dark laugh. A new shadow had taken over... she would rule, and no one would stop her, not mudbloods or purebloods, no one.

No. She was beyond that now. She was more than anything anyone could imagine. Her lineage had change, become far greater than any on this planet. But there was one, one who came very close to being perfect for her. His family did not know, did not understand and never would, the genetic flaw that made him perfect for her. She was far more powerful than any had ever heard of, for she was beyond any history ever written. She had no part in legend.

But they still knew nothing of it.

She glanced at her perfect companion. Damn him – if she could have chosen anyone else... but she had no choice.

She concluded the ritual that made her ascension complete.

She became the magic.

How many times had he looked at her; and seen nothing but a flawed bookworm? How had they not seen her beauty? He looked at her now, so perfect...no blemish...no flaw. The power, the magic glowed through her skin, showing the unbelievable truth that they had all been to blind to see. She was a goddess.

He glanced at the frozen stance of her beloved friends. So pitiful they seemed, to know that she cared nothing for them. They stared in horror at the beauty that was once their friend.

She looked at him – why did he feel like he was on fire? – What the fuck was happening to him? His hands were beginning to glow.

'Come to me.'

Where did that come from? No one reacted, the crowd simply staring ahead, focused on her. There was no sound, no noise.

'Come to me.' The voice – thought? – was more persistent now. He gazed in her direction – she stood, hair fluttering – chocolate brown; honey brown; black; brown; light gold; chocolate brown – tall and empowering.

'Damn it. Where are you? Who are you? What do you want?' he thought frantically.

'Shut up. Come to me. Who do you think this is? Do not make me mad, love, you will not like it. Come to me.'

'Her...?'

'Shut up. Come to me!'

He slowly made his way through the unmovable crowd. Confused, as if afraid of trespassing on her ground, he climbed the platform steps, until he was to steps below her.

'Am I dreaming?' The thoughts of a small boy, wanting the comfort of a mother. 'Her...?'

'Shut up, you fool, I told you to stop. Do not speak until spoken to! And do not call me by that...NAME.' The thought she sent he was full of disgust.

'Her...I mean, are you alright?'

'Shut up.' The screaming thought deafened his mind to the fixated point of stillness.

She glanced at his face. 'Turn and look at them, my sweet. See how they tremble?' She spoke, and the words sounded like the most beautiful music...although he knew that they were poison. "My worms, welcome to a new life. Bow before me...I control you now!"

_Forgive me._

_To begin a tale of darkness, one must have lived in darkness, felt it bleed into the skin, like a drop of ink dispersing in water._

_But every tale of darkness I have begun has ended in the blackness of my soul. I want more. I want to feel again...to love...that is part of the fantasy of every happy ending tale, is it not?_

_As I have said, forgive me. I have started with the beginning of the end of my tale. It speaks of how she conquered the world within the blink of an eye, and did it by simply crushing our thoughts. _

_The beginning is difficult to tell. I loved her from the moment she fell, and lost her that very, same moment. She cared nothing for my love for her. I knew that, I have known that for many years. She felt an emptiness inside – I tried to fill that emptiness with love...I failed, as I have failed for many years._

_Our love... if we had any...lasted for centuries, although those centuries have yet to come._

_She was obsessed...drowning in her own self-loathing, her own hunger for power. She chose me... out of millions, to rule at her side. She hated me...I knew it, she knew it...but my genetic 'make up' as you would call it almost perfectly matched the hideous flaw she possessed. I simply could not grasp the depth of her power._

_She was the stuff that carved dreams. A legend beyond legends, tales, folklore, and haunting stories._

_My love was a Goddess...not in the literal sense...but a perfect being, as if descended from heaven, to rule in agony – a cause and effect from hell, looking and sounding like heaven._

_My tale is of death, destruction and mayhem. But it is also of love, trust and true heart. I know that you do not understand...you will._

_My tale is of Hermione Granger Malfoy. My love, my heart, my failure._

_And so, the beginning will come._

_Draco Malfoy_

A/N: So, my prologue might make very little sense to some of you, but I promise that it will become clearer in time. For future reference, there will be swearing, smut, violence and rape. This story is rated R for a reason. For those of you who haven't read John Milton, you won't understand the reference in the title, but Paradise Lost was one of his greatest works. Any comments or questions please review. See you soon. Callista


	2. Magic Of My Soul

A/N: I have no claim on the character names, but character changes and plot is my own. Thank you to my first two reviewers. I really didn't expect anyone to respond so quickly, so thank you. And it really is ok if you find the story weird. It will all make sense eventually.

Chapter 1: Magic of the Soul

_To start my tale, I will not go back to the beginning where I met her, but to the beginning where I felt her slip away. Before you draw any conclusions...we had and felt nothing until after she ruled the world- she still hated me as before as I hated her. I still believe that I loved her at the same time, without knowing it, without feeling the compassion for my true soul mate._

_I will start in our seventh year, near the end of the last school year. I will start at the first moment that I knew, subconsciously, that something was wrong with Hermione Granger, known bookworm, and devoted friend to the famous, good for nothing Potter and his flame haired snitch of a sidekick, Weasley. I wonder how I could have ever thought such things about two of my closest friends, and brave companions, those who fought beside me, trying to save the one that we loved, the one that had captured our hearts, mine with love, and theirs with friendship. But I fear that I rush into my tale, to far into the future. The nature of this tale is to teach that although to good might end in evil, there is still hope for that dark path. Without more of my painful memories, the beginning of my tale. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione Granger woke the last Saturday morning of her seventh year in a panic. She had made plans to research the last assignment for Snape's Potion class – _That evil man_, she thought – and the library was only open for this morning. Unfortunately, to make matters worse, there was only three copies of the text needed for the assignment, and as she had been busy with Head Duties, she had forgotten to reserve a copy.

She quickly dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, and ran out of her dorm while throwing a cloak over top.

Racing down the deserted hall, she came skidding to a stop at the library doors. There were already three other people waiting...Neville Longbottom (she personally thought that his efforts were wasted; Snape would never pass him, even if he aced the assignment), Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson (who was only there because of her insane attachment to Malfoy).

"Hey, Neville. How are you this morning?" she asked pleasantly, trying not to laugh hysterically at Pansy's antics to get Malfoy's attention.

"Great, Hermione, just perfect. However, I've already been here for an hour this morning to make sure I get a copy of that text for Potions. Nasty of that bastard Snape to give an assignment this large, a week before school ends, and that only has three required texts in the entire school!!!!" Neville looked worried, as Malfoy glared at him for insulting Snape. As Head Boy, Malfoy could have taking points off, but since Hermione was there, he shrugged it off. She suspected that he had been up to his usual bullying act before she had arrived. 'Really! When will he grow up!' she thought.

"Well in that case, you and I can share the text, alright, Neville? That way psycho slobber and ferret boy don't have to share. The entire world will be better off!" She smiled sweetly at Malfoy, giggling to herself as she noticed the relief in his eyes was quickly overpowered by a glare.

"Watch your tongue, MUDBLOOD! Drakie and me want to share! Don't we, wuvable wittle Drakie?" Pansy practically was in Malfoy's arms as he tried to sink into the wall. Hermione glanced at Neville, who was sticking a finger down his throat in mock gesture to throwing up, and Hermione stifled her second giggle in five minutes.

Ignoring the to Gryffindors, Malfoy muttered under his breath, "It's Draco... not Drakie...slut!" but luckily, Pansy didn't hear him. Glancing around, he was drawn to the simple beauty of Granger's hair. Surprised, he noticed that he hair wasn't brown, but a deep chocolate brown, and if it was possible, her hair had highlights of honey brown. His gaze shifted to her skin, which, also to his surprise, looked like a milky cream color, as if he could run a finger across her cheek and make ripples in the liquid smooth skin. Why did he suddenly feel warm and tingly as he noticed the color of her brown eyes? And was he imagining the flicks of gold that surfaced when she laughed, like hidden flowers in the fresh ground? Her lips were a lovely rose red, ripe and erotic, fully inviting to be... What was he thinking? So, she was beautiful, but trashy, and so far beneath his that he was like royalty, and her, the simply harem girl who he could toss on her back, spread he legs and...STOP! Giving his head a shake he looked up to see Granger gazing at him with frustration.

"What are staring at, Malfoy?" Her voice was husky and deep, but her eyes smiled at him, as though nothing he had ever done could bring her down. "Parkinson thought you had gone off into a trance you were so out of it. She even tried climbing in your arms to try and get your attention. I didn't know you were so rude!" She lit up in the face as she made fun of him. He noticed that she had been hold the library door open for him, and was starting to get annoyed. "Come on, I'm not going to stand hear all day. Are you coming in or staying out?"

"Coming, Granger. Don't get your grannie panties in a twist." He sneered the last comment, trying to forget the thoughts he had been having moments before, and regretted the comment immediately.

"That's Ms. G-String to you pal!" She glared at him and waltzed into the library, leaving Draco Malfoy to be hit by the door.

An hour and a half later, and approximately twenty pages into her notes, Hermione stretched and got up from the table Neville and her had been working on. Sauntering into the Restricted Section, she made her way to the farthest row, were her favourite books were, and planned to take a break by reading for a small bit. Not particularly watching where she was going as she looked for a book, she stumbled on something lying in her path.

Seeing a book she glanced at the title: "Elektrisch NervtÖtend Zauberei". Recognizing the language to be German, and as her German wasn't to best, her roughly translated it to be "Electric Soul Magic". Interested, and vaguely curious, she wondered why she had never seen this book before, the text that seemed to be an ancient manuscript, one that should be locked away, not in the Restricted Section where any student could read it. Knowing that she should bring it the front desk, she still could resist opening the book and reading a small bit. _It couldn't hurt, right?_ She thought. It felt right, like the words on the pages were calling to her, beckoning her to read. She opened the cover, and began to read the first page. But as she read, and almost drown in the beauty of the words, the pages she turned were gone, the words disappeared, although she didn't notice. She was entrapped within the words she was reading. She should have researched the German more, because she had translated wrong, the title was "Electric Soul Destroying Magic".

Draco straightened for his work, and glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 10:45 am. As grateful as he was for having snagged one of the texts, he found himself shocked to be grateful for Granger's suggestion that Pansy and him didn't need to share a text. Pansy hadn't even opened the text and she had been here for nearly two hours. Draco shook his head at this, really not surprised but always taken aback that Pansy always seemed to pass somehow.

Looking Granger's way, he was confused to find her not there, but her books and bag were lying deserted on her table, as Neville had already left. Dismissing her from his thoughts, he slowly entered the Restricted Section to search for more information that deep down he knew wasn't there. Coming around the corner of the farthest row, he found Hermione Granger sprawled against the wall with a thick leather bound book on the ground beside her.

What scared him the most was the glowing of the words on the last page of the book that were beginning to disappear, and Hermione's hands replaced the book's glowing. This unearthly light seeped through her body and cocooned her in white light. _This isn't natural, this can't be happening, I'm not seeing this..._Draco's thoughts began to blur.

Running up to Hermione, Draco shook her, tried to snap her out of the trance she was in. "Come on, Granger! What the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing? Snap out of it!!!!"

He gave up when she didn't respond, and started to panic when she stopped breathing. Flipping the book over he read the title, but as languages were not his thing, he didn't understand the strange words. Trying to lift the cover, he found the book sealed shut and the more he pried, the worst conclusions he began to draw.

"Granger, what the hell have you done?" he whispered, now terrified by the slowly blackened hair and coal black eyes of the glowing girl. "This isn't happening, this isn't possible. What is wrong with you? Snap out of it. Granger, can you hear me? What is going on? What have you done to yourself?"

Suddenly, slash marks appeared on her arms and she began to bleed. Her blood wasn't real, he kept telling himself, blood didn't glow like that, or run that fast. A flash of _something_ blew him back into the shelf and he knew nothing more.

Draco slowly woke up and found Hermione passed out on the floor. She was breathing again, the glowing had stopped, and her hair and eye color had returned to normal. There was no trace of cuts on her arms, but Draco didn't notice the glowing blood sinking into the stone beneath them.

Slowly, with pain, he crawled over to Hermione and started to shake her. "Granger, wake up!" She began to stir and immediately held her aching head. Draco lifted her into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Malfoy? Get off me! Where am I? Why are you holding me? What is going on?" She started to hit him, punching his chest in wild fury, panicked about her condition; and panicked about her location in his arms.

Gaining control of her arms, he held her till she calmed down. "We must have been unconscious for some time. I'd say that it is almost dinner time Can you stand up? Or maybe you could explain what the hell is the matter with you or even that book?"

Searching for the book as evidence to his accusation, he found that it had disappeared.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He turned around in confusion to the question and found her falling to the ground in a faint. It was the last thing she remembered saying before she slipped into the unconscious.

_My first memory of something strange about Hermione Granger was of that moment._

_She must have been possessed to not remember that awful glowing. It, admittedly, had been a traumatic experience and should have been more etched in my mind, had the events that followed it been not so frightening, full of dark possession, lust and betrayal. _

_I didn't know what to do. I knew that I hated her, despised her perfect correct ways, but at the same time, she seemed so...helpless... so small..._

_I carried her to the Hospital Wing where the perfectly broken body was gently cared for._

_And helpless myself, I didn't know what to do...but leave her there...all alone._

_Draco Malfoy_

A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Sorry to those who actually speak German fluently if the title seems not correct in its translation. My German is a little rusty. What do you think so far? I will take any comments to heart, even if they get ignored in the process of my writing. Please, if you wish, read and review. Till I finish the next chapter. Callista.


	3. Memories in the Dark

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I own none of these characters, only the plot. WARNING: There is some violence in this chapter, and don't complain, because I told you it was rated R for a reason.

Chapter 2: Memories in the Dark

_It is cruel of me to think that leaving my thoughts to myself will stop your concern. I have trouble with the possibility that someone other than myself would want to hear my pain, my thoughts, my emotions that are not complete within themselves. _

_I know that for you, my story is difficult to understand. But you must trust in me as you trust in yourself._

_There is nothing left for me to say, and so I must simply continue with my tale...however much it may haunt me._

_Draco Malfoy_

'She could hear birds singing. Singing their intoxicating sweet tunes of love. She looked around the garden; the white beautiful garden. Everything was so...perfect, like a dream, even though she knew that it was real. The whole place was full of peaceful harmony...pure music to her ears.

"Hermione!'

'She whirled around and saw Harry and Ron running towards her. She greeted them with open arms.

"Oh, my beautiful Hermione!' Ron cried. 'Can't you see? You are truly the most magnificence creature on the planet. _You slut, die!_ We adore you so! _We hate you, bitch!_ Come, sit, lie on the grassy field with us.'

'She frowned and whispered, 'What did you just say?'

"Come sit or even lie on the field with us, my beauty. We will always _hate you kill you fucking bitch_ care for you.'

'Confused, she lay down and gazed at the blackened sky. Wait...wasn't the sky blue, just moments ago? Harry's fingers were digging into her arm, hard enough to leave bruises.

"Come my _whore slut bitch filthy_ sweet...' Harry leered at her. Was she hearing things? Did he just say that to her, or was it her imagination? 'Let us _rape violate you_ take from you what we deserve...yes darling...we have come _to kill to hurt_ to get paid with what we deserve...like we are meant to, my darling...' Ron crooned maliciously.

'Wait, this was happening to fast. They pinned her to the soft ground, grinding her head into the dirt. She screamed and tried to kick, punch her way out and tried to run away, but Harry hit her, hard. She glanced up to see Ginny standing above them, smiling gently, as if amused by what she was watching. The world wasn't white anymore, but dark, almost nightmarish. Harry ripped her dress in half revealing her body, as Ron bit down hard on her nipple. Pain seared through her body, and Harry forced her legs open without warning, and pushed himself inside. _But she was unwilling._ Ron forced her jaws open as pushed his rock hard cock into her mouth.

'They were hurting her and they didn't care...she was choking to death....'

She sat straight up in bed. But she wasn't in her bed, but in a hospital bed. The sunlight was pouring through the nearby windows, and it frightened her that she could hear the birds chirping gleefully.

"You're awake!" A painfully familiar voice caused her to turn her head violently. There stood Harry, Ron and Ginny, here best friends, smiling at her with relief at her consciousness. Harry and Ron both quickly sat down in the two chairs at her beside, and Ginny sat at the foot of her bed.

Unconsciously, Hermione flinched and pulled the covers closer. "Hey, guys, umm....how are you?"

"How are we? Hermione, how are you? You've been in the hospital for over a day!" Ron frowned at her disconcern. "And, by the way, why was Malfoy, of all people, the one to bring you to the hospital wing? He doesn't even like you!"

_Malfoy?_ She thought, _why _did_ he bring me here?_ Shaking her head, she shrugged her shoulders at Ron's question. "Maybe he decided to do the good deed of his seven years here, I don't know!"

"Odd, considering it was you." Harry sat back in thought, and Ginny nodded her agreement. "You'd think he would have just left you in the library."

"What? What are you talking about? Library? I don't understand!" Hermione looked frantically at each of their faces while searching for answers. Her friends simply stared back at her in confusion.

"Sweety, that's where he found you. Malfoy I mean. In the last row of the library, passed out on the ground. He really wouldn't say anything other than that, but he might be hiding something. Hermione, are you sure that you don't remember being in the library, cause Neville said you were, and that you disappeared into the Restricted Section. I mean it, are you sure that you don't remember anything?" Harry reached out for her hand and held it firmly in his.

Panicking, Hermione tore her hand away, threw back the covers, and grabbed a robe. "Oh, listen, I need to get out of here, and I need to do it alone, so goodbye!" And with that she ran out, without looking at her best friends, who simply wanted to help her through this time.

Running down an obscure hall, she finally sank to the ground in tears, frightened by what she had learned and by the nightmare dream that she had woken up to. What was that? Harry and Ron raping her, while Ginny stood by and watched? It could never happen, could it?

"Granger?" A hesitant voice came from above her, and as she wiped the tears and looked up, she found Malfoy standing over top of here, with a uneasy look on his face. "Umm.....should you be out of bed, I mean, the last time I saw you, you were really out of it, and I didn't really know what to do, so I just took you to the Hospital Wing, and really I am kinda curious to know what was going on, I mean, what was that thing, Granger?"

"What thing, what are you taking about? I don't understand why everyone is so concerned for me, nothing happened, right?" A long pause. "Right?" With more panic in her voice.

"Listen I don't know what happened, okay? I just found you, you were on the ground, glowing and then these slash marks appeared on your arms, and the you started to bleed, but not normal blood. This stuff was glowing, Granger. I mean, what the hell was going on?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't remember."

"Don't remember? Granger, you were glowing, for Merlin's sake!" He grabbed her arms, and shook her. "How could you not remember?"

Suddenly, he was flying through the air and he hit the hall wall and crashed to the ground. Hermione looked around and saw no one there, who could have possibly done such a thing. _I mean I know that I was feeling that he should get the hell off me..._Her hand flew to her mouth, as Draco groaned and rolled over and sat up painfully. "What the Fuck! was that, Granger?"

She whispered, "I have no idea!" , then ran off down the hall at full speed, Malfoy staring after her in pain and confusion.

Finding a dark, deserted classroom, Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her. _If only the door had a lock, I could stay in here with some peace and quiet._ Click. Turning around slowly, she found the doorknob now had a lock that was locked. _What the fuck?...._

_Alas for the discovery of dangerous secrets. It is a wish of all to do what they will with their minds, sometimes with or without a thought in their head. She was discovering more than she bargained for...for the higher powers that control our every move demand great payment for everything that occurs on our mortal coil._

_To answer your questions, no she didn't yet realize what had caused this phenomenon, this flaw in the fabric of reality. For certain, wizards such as myself can do such things as her, but with a wand, and with a spell. We cannot destroy all the rules of our magic with a simple wave of our _thoughts._ For that would be wrong, would it not._

_She knew nothing of what was to come, only that something had happened in the library, something wrong, and dangerous._

_Something Evil._

_Draco Malfoy_

A/N: Sorry that I've taken so long to get back to writing. It's is all in my head, I just need more time to write it out. Hope you liked the second chapter and to make sure that all readers know, Harry and Ron did not rape her, Hermione was dreaming. TTFN. Callista.


	4. Clocks, Books, and Kisses

Disclaimer: I have no claim to these characters, only the plot.

A/N: So, another chapter is here, and I would like to take this time to say Thank You to all of you who have either read this story or reviewed it. It means a lot that you take the time to read a story still in the works as opposed to one that is already fifteen chapters long. And to answer one of the reviewers' questions, I don't know anything about the story "The Redemption of Lucifer" or something like that (I can't really remember the title that you gave me and I am unable to access the internet right now, sorry). Anyway, back to the story....

Chapter 3: Clocks, Books, and Kisses

_There is some truth to the evil that was rooting inside of her. It really was not her imagination, and it really was there, brewing inside, like a chaotic plant, reaching into the depths of the despair she was feeling._

_The worst part, for me, was to stand by as witness to this monstrosity, this deadly poison that was taking control. And the second worst thing was realizing that although I could do nothing about it, I also had to watch my own heart break in two while it happened. Until we first were together I didn't realize how much I not only cared, but loved her, deeply._

_And I could not stop the evil inside, not without losing myself in the bargain._

_Draco Malfoy_

She stared at the door in horror. Hermione knew for years of using this hall that all the doors didn't have locks, for the purpose of students having a place to study if they needed. And as this was her favourite classroom for study in this hall, so she definitely knew that this door had no lock. Harry and Ron had come barging in one to many times, and she always said that the door needed a lock.

But the door now had a lock that wasn't there moments ago.

_Alright. What is this? Some trick, maybe? Or maybe a hex? It could be a hex, right?_ She held her head with her hands, frantically trying to make sense of this travesty. _Okay if I can do something with my thoughts and this is a hex, what am I thinking now?_

**_Monday Morning._**

A voice, but inside her head, appeared out of nowhere. She asked what day it was, and it answered. _Okay. Another test._

"The time. What is the time?"

Clocks of all shapes and sizes appeared before her. Each had a different time, and two were glowing. She realized these clocks represented all the time zones all over the world and the two that were glowing were the ones that represented her time. Walking over to the clocks slowly, she saw the time to be 8:30 a.m. Glancing around, she looked closely at the other clocks and saw small pictures floating in the face pieces. Smiling, she recognized the pictures to be legends of Odysseus, Hercules, Arthur, Tristan and Issolte, Achilles, Jason, Galahad, and most other legends of Classic and Celtic mythology, which were two of her favourite subjects. Noticing the second clock that was glowing, she saw a sketch of Cassandra. Hermione wasn't familiar with Cassandra, but knew her to be the prettiest of King Priam of Troy's daughters, and knew her also to be the one who foretold the destruction of beauteous Troy. Hermione wondered if she was a warning.

"Alright. No time." She hesitantly said.

The clocks disappeared. "Oh Merlin, what in hell's name is going on? On second thought, don't answer that!" She spoke to the air in a panicked tone.

"Okay. Let's try something different. I need a target, no a fireproof target. Now, can I throw flame?"

Without even lifting a finger, a bolt of fire shot through the air and hit the bull's eye dead on target. _Cool,_ she thought. Suddenly ice began form on the walls, and she quickly yelled, "Not literally!" and the ice faded away.

Then it hit her, _How can I be doing this without a WAND? Isn't that impossible?_ She began to pace, "Show me information on wandless magics, and on whatever is happening to me."

Four books appeared on the table in front of her. Approaching cautiously, she saw 'Hogwarts: A History' with several pages marked, a novel titled 'My own downfall' by Tribaquai Deltanio, an Encyclopedia of Magics, volume W also with pages marked, and finally a leather bound manuscript with a blank cover and almost half a foot thick.

Sighing, Hermione opened the first book and began to read.

Two hours later, Hermione had made her way through three of the books and was about to start on the blank covered book. She had learned that wandless magic was impossible, and that mind control was also impossible. She concluded that whatever was happening was a delusion, and that she was obviously feverish.

Opening the fourth and final book, she found the pages to be empty. Confused, she turned back to first page, and thought, _Why would this be sent to me? It's blank, and there is no point to it._ Slowly, she started to close the book when she noticed writing forming on the page.

**_I can help you know, my darling. Ask me whatever you want._**

Startled, she frowned at the request, thinking the writing to be oddly old fashioned and stranger still to be talking to her.

**_You are not crazy, my dear. Simply blessed._**

"Okay. If the book can talk to me, maybe it can answer my questions. What is happening to me?"

**_Simply a change of direction. You cannot do wandless magic, you know. That is not what you are doing. You are simply controlling the molecules in your body, and concentrating on your inner power, true magic. But you aren't complete. Not yet. But you will be soon, I promise, my beauty._**

"What are you?"

**_A part of you._**

"Does this mean...that I can...do anything...?"

**_Yes._**

"And, my dream...?"

**_Not real. Could be, but it is not real to your reality._**

"What about...?"

**_Love? My sweet girl, of course there is a manifestation of love in your world. But I promise, you will find true love, soon._**

"You keep promising me things, and I don't even know what or who you are. Explain yourself."

**_YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!_**

Then the writing disappeared and the book closed itself. _Okay, now that was weird._ Shaking her head, she dismissed all the books, except the blank one, which she picked up, and left the room.

The door no longer had a lock.

Draco Malfoy limped out of the Hospital Wing with an arm in a sling and a very large concussion. It had been hard on his reputation to explain that he had 'accidentally' fallen down 'stairs'. He really didn't think that the nurse believed him, but he could tell her that he had been blown into a wall by Hermione Granger, without the use of a wand.

It had been so strange, yet he knew if he could just find her, that he could get an explanation. He reached the Head Dorms, and as the portrait swung open, he stepped through. Limping into the common room, he noticed a large fire in the fireplace, and a sleepy warmth that encircled the room. Walking with pain, he approached the couch in front of the fire and was about the sit down when he noticed Granger sleeping peacefully, lounged out on the sofa, as if see owned it.

Grinning to himself, he watched her sleep, noticing the firelight glance off her face with a glow frightenly close the glowing he had witnessed almost a day before. But unlike then, she seemed at peace, so different than what she looked like a few hours ago. _So beautiful..._he thought, her hair seemed to caress her face, the beautiful milkly cream color of her face. _I want to touch her face, but will I wake her?_ Ignoring his thoughts, he lifted a finger from his good arm and drew a finger down her cheek. She sighed, and he quickly snatched his finger back, but she continued her peaceful sleep.

_I don't want to touch her, I want to....kiss her._ Carefully, he lowered his head, and brushed her cheek with a kiss. He could taste the peacefulness of her dreams. Daringly, he moved his kisses closer to her lips, then he empowered her lips. It was only for a moment, but he felt like he was there forever. She tasted like...the sweetest syrup that you could find, yet not so sweet that it was painful. It was just perfect. A simple peck, and he was on fire more than he had ever been, even in the middle of sex.

Draco drew away slowly, savouring the moment. Standing, he stepped away as quickly as he could to the mantle, as she stirred from her catnap.

"Mmmm...Hi. Did you just touch me?" She frowned up at him, half asleep, half awake.

"No, why would I touch the likes of you, Granger? I might get infected." He mentally hit himself, but he couldn't admit what he had just done. _Oh, but to taste those sweet lips again...stop it Malfoy! Get a grip on your raging hormones. This is Granger you're thinking about. STOP fantasizing about her between your sheets, naked, beautiful,....Shut Up! Stop thinking about her!_

"Hey, Malfoy, I didn't say I wanted you to touch me, I just asked. Fuck off, will you? Just could you at least try and be decent for the last week of school, please? I am so tired of your shit. So back off!"

"My shit? Granger, in case you haven't noticed, the sling on my arm, and the bruise on my face aren't exactly my fault. You did this to me, remember? I don't know how, but you did. So why don't you shut up about my shit and explain why the hell I've been kind of terrified of you the past day and a half, maybe even two days. I'm not normally in fear that you are going to fling me into a wall without using a spell or a wand. Explanation. Now." He sat down next to her, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Bite me, Malfoy!" Hermione got up and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_Actually, I'd like to._ The little conscience inside his head was being a brat, and an asshole today. He sat there, looking at the flames, wondering why he felt like ravishing Hermione Granger, in a really good way, with her between his sheets, naked and beautiful.

"Stupid conscience!"

_So as a teenage boy, I was a little confused by the feelings that had never occurred to me before. I simply dismissed them as hormones. You see, I had never felt this way before, and I had slept with my share of women, younger and older. But I had never felt a passion like this before, and from one simple little kiss? I was terrified of myself, and of Hermione._

_She had discovered, or more precisely, uncovered, something dangerous, as I have already stated. But she knew partly how to control it now, and how to use it. She was close to losing herself to the 'electric soul destroying magic' that had been waiting in that book. _

_She just could not see the danger she had unleashed._

_Draco Malfoy_

A/N: So, here is chapter three. Till next time, read and review. Callista.


	5. Author's Note

1Hi there. I know how much people dislike Author's Notes, but...I really think I should mention this. I wish I had the time or inspiration to continue my stories, as people for some reasons actually like them, and review them, but I am in university ( my second year, whoo!) And I just don't have the time to write. I love to read stories that show up on Fanfiction, although I think that the written word is lacking a little lately in quality (not every story, just some!) but I encourage everyone to always keep up their dreams and always stay true to the stories that they want. THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review my stories, as little and short as they were, I hope they touched someone's life. I had fun writing them, and I won't give up on reviewing the stories that I think deserve it.

GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE WITH THEIR STORIES, I KNOW YOU WILL ALL SHINE!

Callista


End file.
